kehafandomcom-20200213-history
Pink Champagne (song)
"Pink Champagne" is a song written by Ke$ha, Ariana Grande, and Matthew Squire for Grande's debut album, but was left off the final track list. The song was released by Ariana Grande on October 1, 2013 as a gift to her fans for helping her hit 10 million followers on Twitter. Background and release In late 2011, Ariana Grande posted a photo of her and Ke$ha in the studio together. It was later revealed that the song they wrote together was "Pink Champagne". Ariana announced the title of the song through a contest she hosted on Twitter. The song was set to be released on Grande's album, then titled, Daydreamin'. After publicly showing her distaste for her debut single, "Put Your Hearts Up", Grande decided to change the direction of her debut album to a 90's inspired R&B style. Due to the direction change, Grande stated that she was unsure whether the song would make it onto the track list. She had performed the song live at a few different locations prior to the directional change. The song was first performed at The Roxy on February 19, 2012, and again at the House of Blues in Anaheim, CA on February 23rd. It was confirmed by Grande on June 30, 2013 when she told fans that the song had in fact been cut from the album. On September 25, 2013, she wrote the following messages on her Twitter account. :“I’m so excited… A lot of you are asking what I’m planning for 10m followers and I think I’ve got the perfect thing. It’ll make you so happy” :“Pink champagne at 10 mil…. Pulling some strings but… told you I’d do anything for you #family, :“I wanted to wait to tell u guys about pink champagne but I couldn’t resist… Love seeing u all happy & celebratory! More exciting news soon.” Lyrics 1: Every day I’m grindin', I don’t even get a weekend. Been livin’ my life, In black and white, no sleeping. So tonight I’m gonna flip it, Like in a New York minute. We’re gonna hail a cab, And don’t look back, Once we get in it. Hook: Lemme hear you say, Ooooh. Can you keep it bottled up? Lemme hear you say, Ooooh. Can you keep it bottled up? Chorus: Make it pop like pink champagne, In the purple rain. Gonna paint-paint-paint the city. Gonna show of all our pretty, pretty. Pink champagne. Let 'em know our names. Scream it so loud, They’ll hear us in LA. We’re poppin’ like pink champagne. Yeah, yeah. We’re poppin’ like pink champagne. Yeah, yeah. We’re poppin’ like pink champagne. Make it pop like, Make it pop like, Make it pop like, Make it pop like, Make it pop like, 2: Don’t need no guest list, Everybody’s invited. I said even if you can’t get in, We’ll dance outside it. We’re gonna make this bubble, Carbonate some trouble. When your life gets flat, Gotta take it back to another level. Hook: Lemme hear you say, Ooooh. Can you keep it bottled up? Lemme hear you say, Ooooh. Can you keep it bottled up? Chorus: Make it pop like pink champagne, In the purple rain. Gonna paint-paint-paint the city. Gonna show of all our pretty, pretty. Pink champagne. Let 'em know our names. Scream it so loud, They’ll hear us in LA. We’re poppin’ like pink champagne. Yeah, yeah. We’re poppin’ like pink champagne. Yeah, yeah. We’re poppin’ like pink champagne. Make it pop like, Make it pop like, Make it pop like, Make it pop like, Make it pop like, Bridge: Make it pop like, Make it pop like, Pink champagne. Chorus: Make it pop like pink champagne, In the purple rain. Gonna paint-paint-paint the city. Gonna show of all our pretty, pretty. Pink champagne. Let 'em know our names. Scream it so loud, They’ll hear us in LA. We’re poppin’ like pink champagne. Yeah, yeah. We’re poppin’ like pink champagne. Yeah, yeah. We’re poppin’ like pink champagne. Chorus: Pink champagne, In the purple rain. Gonna paint-paint-paint the city. Gonna show of all our pretty, pretty. Pink champagne. Let 'em know our names. Scream it so loud, They’ll hear us in LA. We’re poppin’ like pink champagne. Yeah, yeah. We’re poppin’ like pink champagne. Yeah, yeah. We’re poppin’ like pink champagne. Image Gallery Kesha_Ariana_2.jpg Ariana-Grande-Kesha.jpg Category:Music Collaborations Category:Music Videos Category:Songs Category:Singles